Csi NY
by Csibooxx
Summary: Jacquelyn Hayes is a young detective fresh to new York. With a hot love interest and an obsessed serial killer will she able to remember that it's just a job?
1. Chapter 1

He walked through the halls of his lab waiting to greet the newest member of his team that already consisted of Det. Stella Bonasera, Det. Don Flack, Det. Danny Messer, Dr. Shelden Hawkes and newcomer Det. Lindsay Monroe and of course himself, Det. Mac Taylor. Mac had met this young lady before, he knew her father who was a new jersey detective, he knew her ever since she was a baby but had lost contact when she was a child. "Jacquelyn?"(Jack-lynn) He asked seeing a young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes with fair skin stand in his office "Wow you've grown up so much" He observed and brought her in for a hug, something he didn't do much. "Yeah well it has been twenty years" Her voice sounded like an Angel. "Stella" He gestured to a woman who was walking past, She had brown curly hair with tanned skin. "This is Detective Hayes" "Oh yes you're new CSI. I'm Stella Bonasera" "Hi it's nice to meet you Stella" "Come meet the rest of the team, they're waiting to meet you"

"You must be Detective Hayes" A young man with Glasses holding a case file firmly shook my hand "I'm Doctor Shelden Hawkes" "And I'm Danny" A man with a thick new yorken accent said "And this is montana" He said introducing his co-worker "It's Lindsay Monroe" She corrected. "Sorry to cut this so short but we've got a scene" Mac interrupted.

We arrived at an apartment building and went up to the 17th floor "Vic's female, 17. She was found by her mother, Alice, at around 7 this morning" the young man in a suit with jet black hair and blue eyes told us pointing to a crying woman holding a boy who looked about 10. "Detective flack" He said "Detective Hayes" "Jersey?" "Born and raised" "Ugh" "what's that supposed to mean?" I Laughed "Nah nothing just remind me not to drive with you" He joked

"Ms Williams I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm detective Hayes may I ask you a few questions?" "Sure. Jackson go down the hall to Mrs Hendersons" She told the young crying boy. "Was their anyone who maybe wanted to hurt your daughter?" "No. Everyone loved her she was a good student she was going to college in a few months her birthday was next week" "Did she have a boyfriend?" "No. She wanted to focus on her studies" "What about friends?" "Many of her friends were preparing for college she hadn't talked to them in a while" "And her father?" "He left 3 years ago" "Again I'm very sorry for your loss" "Just please find Bailey's killer. Please find the person who killed my baby!"

"I went through the vics social media and turns out she did have a boyfriend, His name is Thomas Jeffs" Sheldon told me handing me a picture of the two.

"Hayes" Flack smiled "Jets fan" I laughed "Hawkes sent me the picture of the perp" "Well we don't know he did it" "In this city everyone's guilty of something" "Well then I guess we approach stuff differently" "yeah that's cause you're form jersey" "You don't think Jerseys hardcore?" I laughed sighting the suspect running after him. After a block and jumping over countless stuff he had thrown over in an attempt to make us loose sight I finally reached him and hand cuffed him "Damn Hayes you're fast" Flack huffed "Told you Jersey's hardcore"

"Baileys dead?" he asked shocked "Don't act surprised Thomas we found your prints all over her room" Flack interrogated "Well of course you did, I was there but before she died!" "Why didn't her mother know about the two of you?" I asked "I don't know. Bailey and her mother never saw each other. Her mom had two jobs Bailey was studying and had her own job. She had hardly any time for me." "Ok Thomas where were you at 7 o'clock this morning" Flack questioned "I was at work" "Anyone can verify that?" I asked "yeah my boss, 2 co-workers and security cameras" "If you're so innocent then why did you run?" I politely asked "I had a bag of weed that's all I swear"

"So is that how you always are or were you just trying out the 'good cop ' thing" Flack asked handing over the suspect for release "Are you always a bad cop or was that a one off?" "Jersey got sass" "Don't call me jersey….Call me Jac" "Okay Jac."

"The apartment across from the Williams apartment had an engagement photoshoot right around TOD so I got the photos sent over and enlarged it" I told Lindsay "Did you get the face of the killer?" "No but I got a witness" "Who?" "The vics little brother, Todd."

"Ms Williams We're sorry to bother you but may we speak to your son?" Lindsay asked "Todd? why?" "We believe he may have witnessed you're daughters murder" "No he didn't he would have told me" "Ms williams we understand that this is difficult but he be able to help us solve your daughters murder" "Okay. Todd! The police want to ask you some questions" "Todd do you know who hurt your sister?" I asked he didn't say anything he sat quietly. "Todd If you know who hurt bailey you have to tell the police" His mother said but again he didn't say a work but just stared out the window. "I'm sorry he didn't say anything" Ms Williams said letting us out of the apartment "It's ok Ms Williams" "Now that I think of it he hasn't spoken a word since this morning" "We understand, call us if he says anything" I said giving her my card.  
"It's so great having you on the team" Lindsay said handing money over to the man selling coffee "It's great being on the team" "I only joined 3 weeks ago so it's nice not to be the newbie anymore" she laughed "Oh yes dumpster diving and M.E visits. I love being a newbie" I sarcastically said "So are you still in Jersey or are you staying in New York?" Lindsay asked "I moved to New York a few weeks ago. Believe it or not Staying in New Jersey for the rest of my life was not my plan" I joked "I still have to unpack some boxes though" "I'll help you sometime" "Really? That'd be great" "Yeah I know what its like I moved from Montana about 2 months ago" "I can help you to if you want" "Thanks"

"Hey you're Adam Ross right?" I asked seeing the man who looked around my age sit in front of his computer "Yes and you must be Detective Jacquelyn Hayes" "Yeah but just call me Jac" "ok cool" "So you paged?" "Yes. I got into the victims phone and found out she was receiving threating messages from a burner cell the texts were 'I know what you saw' 'I'm going to make you shut up' and stuff like that" "Can you trace the cell?" "No. It disconnected right after the murder" "So what did she see"

"Hey mac I think I found something" I told Mac who was doing paperwork in his office. The team followed us into the conference room. "After seeing the texts that Adam found I thought what could be worth killing for? And I realised another killing I believe that the Victim witnessed a murder, the murder of this man, John Wilikson. He was killed on the corner of 71st and 72nd street 3 months ago. 71st and 72nd street is also on Bailey Williams commute to school. After he died Bailey googled murders and bought newspapers everyday and then her google searches turned into googling the first victims name" "Was there any suspects in the first case?" "Yes a local known perp sent to jail many times. Mostly for small stuff but it was believed that the suspect William Jose tried to rob Wilikson but Wilikson put up a fight and the gun accidently went off but they didn't have enough evidence and Jose got released." "Do we know where Jose is now?" "Yes Flack Is picking him up now"

"I didn't do that bro if I did I'd be locked up now man" William Jose said to me and Mac in interrogation "You're not here on the murder of John wilikson you're here on the murder of 17 year old Bailey Williams" I said placing pictures of the scene in front of him "Man I ain't never seen that girl in my life" "Are you sure? You didn't see her witness you murder John wilikson?" "No because I didn't murder him" "Thank you for your time Sir" I said letting him leave "What was that?" Mac asked "He killed Bailey Williams because she saw him murder John Wikison and Todd Williams, Baileys little brother witnessed his sisters murder" "So you think he's going to go after the brother"

"I've got uni's following William Jose and parked outside the Williams apartment" Flack said "So now what" Lindsay said "Now we wait" I said

"They lost Jose" "We need to get over to the Williams place now"

Flack and me walked over to the cop car parked outside "We haven't seen anyone suspicious come in or out of the apartment building" They said right before Ms Williams ran out of the building "My baby! Somebody took my baby!" She screamed.

"We're so sorry but any little detail could help us find your son" I said "He went down to collect the mail for me and he never came back up if I went instead this wouldn't be happening" she cried "You can't blame yourself for this" "This is the worst day of my life"

"How could you not notice a man kidnap a little boy!" Flack screamed to the officers who were supposed to be watching the building "Detective" I called Flack away "You can't be too rough on them they're like 12" "They're the reason a ten year old was kidnapped! You've been here for 2 seconds so don't act like you know what's going on around here!" He yelled

Me and flack awkwardly drove to William Jose girlfriends house.  
"I don't know where he is" She said chewing her gum "Ma'am William killed 2 people and has kidnapped a little boy. Imagine if it was your little boy" "Well it's not" "Listen lady a ten year old boy saw your boyfriend kill his seventeen year old sister and now your boyfriend has kidnapped him!" Flack yelled "I don't know where he is but he's most likely at his dads meat shop"  
"I told you being the bad cop pays off sometimes" Flack said as I rolled my eyes.

"William Jose NYPD" Flack called before kicking in the door. With guns pointed and flashlights on we searched the premises. I heard a sound coming from the back room. I signalled flack to follow me. "William Jose step away from the child" I yelled "Come on Will we both know you don't want to hurt him" Flack said He thought for a second and let him go. Todd ran behind me as Flack arrested the suspect.

"You did a great job today Jacquelyn" Mac said "Thanks Mac" "Tell your dad I said hi" "Sure mac"  
I pressed the button to the ground floor so I could finally go home "Hold it" Lindsay said as the doors started to close so I put my arm between and held it open "Thanks" She smiled "So me and Danny are going to get some drinks, want to come?" "Yeah sure"

The clock only read 1:30 A.M but me and Lindsay were already tired "It's only one you can't leave" Danny pleaded "We're not from new York like you danny" Lindsay said grabbing her coat "Plus I've got be at work In five hours" I said as me and Lindsay left.


	2. Chapter 2

Today a famous sports team and a successful politician were arriving in New York which of course meant lots of police "We've been walking around for hours. I've had more smoke blown in my face than a chain smoker" detective Hayes complained exhausted "don't tell me you're missing Jersey now" Flack, her partner joked "Well I had good lungs until I came here" she smiled *bang bang* the sound of gunshots rang through their ears. their instincts of course led them to draw their guns and follow the shots while pedestrians ran away. they found a Body of a forty-year-old man "Detective Flack. Body found in the alley way of Madison avenue" Flack called it in. There was a rummage amongst some garbage cans that made them jump. A man ran from behind the cans into the busy street. Jac followed him running on her feet. He knocked over a fruit store and she tripped on some apples "Owww!" she screamed holding her ankle "Jac!" Flack ran over to his partner who was in clear agony "Go back to the victim It'll cause doubt in court after we find this son of a bitch" "There's some uni's there. I'm not going anywhere" Flack reassured

"Hey I heard you had an accident this morning" Mac said to Jac in the lab "Yeah. I hate Apples now" "Are you ok?" "Yeah just hurt my ankle but I'm ok" "Are you sure you don't want to go home? Get some rest?" "Yeah Mac I'm good"

Jac worked on the victim's phone. He had a fitness app that tracked his steps, movement and location. "Hey Jac" Adam ross said "Hey Adam" Jac responded. Adam and Jac had grown close friends. "The ballistics of the gun that shot your vic came back" he said handing her a file "He was shot with his own gun?" "Yup"

Jac and Flack went to the victims last location before he got shot. A middle aged woman opened the door and invited them in without them showing their badges. "What the hell is this" Flack questioned upon seeing groups of couples participating in something that could never be described "It's a cuddling group session. It's for couples who need help in their relationship. Nothing sexual just cuddling" the woman explained "And why?" Is all Jac could say "It's a counselling experiment" "okay and do you know this man?" Jac showed the picture of the deceased victim "Yes that's Thomas Mueller. He and his wife, Julianna, come in regularly" "Thank you for your…Help" "Do you two want to book a session? You seem tense" "Us? No, no we're not no" Jac said laughing it off "Thank you for your time" Flack laughed as well.

Jac slowly knocked on the victim's door. She hated this part of the job. "May I help you?" The forty something year old with long brown hair answered "Is this the home of Thomas Mueller?" "Yes. I'm his wife. What's wrong? Has something happened?" "We're sorry to tell you but we found your husband's body this morning" Jac said watching the woman cry in shock. "was there any problems in your marriage?" Flack asked her once she had stopped crying "No" "Are you sure? We found evidence that you visited a couple cuddling therapy" Jac said confused "Okay we had some problems but we were working through it" "Do you mind if I ask what the problems were about?" "He worked. A lot" "What did he do?" "He was a property developer" she started crying again "Again we are so sorry" I sympathetically said. "I don't mean to be rude but my son is coming home soon and I don't want the police to be here" "Of course Mrs Mueller"

"We know the victim was killed by his own gun and they were having marriage troubles" Flack said but Jac disagreed with his premature judgement "That doesn't mean she's guilty." "In this case? Yeah it does"

"Hey Jac I went through the victim's phone like you asked and he called a number 2 hours before he died and well I googled it and her name is Prissy and yes she's a hooker"

"Hey you don?" The woman in a short blue dress asked Detective Flack "Yeah are you prissy?" "Yes I am. So you wanna get out of here?" "Sure"  
"My friend told me about you. Thomas Mueller" "Oh sure Tommy. How's he doin" "Dead" Jac said appearing from a shadow. "What are you guys cops or something?" "Homicide detectives actually" Jac corrected her.

"We know Thomas saw you a few hours before he died" Jac said to the young woman "Yeah? That don't mean I killed him" "When did you and Thomas start seeing each other?" Flack question "A few months ago. He talked a lot. Mostly about his wife and his disobedient son" "His son?" "Yeah Tommy was always going on about him and not in the good fatherly way. His son hated him. So can I go now?" "No you're under arrest for prostitution"

"It would make sense that the son killed him considering he was killed by his own gun" Flack said "Yeah I guess"

"Hi officer. How may my son help you?" Mrs Mueller questioned with her 17 year old son, Ryan, "We just have some questions that's all"  
"So Ryan we checked your social media you seem to love going on rants about your father" Jac said "My dad could be a hard ass sometimes" "Is that why you killed him" Flack harshly accused "What?" The mother and son said shocked "I think what detective Flack meant to say was where were you when your father was killed?" "Are you seriously accusing my son of killing his father? Come on Ryan we're coming home" The mother said dragging her son away.  
"Thanks for blowing it" Jac bickered "Me? You never would have asked if it wasn't for me!" "That is not true" Jac rolled her eyes heading back to the Lab.

Whenever Jaqueline was angry she'd fire a gun. She remembered she hadn't gotten around to testing out the murder weapon. She almost didn't realise that the gun had skin in the cylinder  
"Hey Flack yeah it's me Jac. I've found something"

"You said you found something?" Flack asked walking into the clean lab "Yes I found a skin particle in the cylinder of the murder weapon" "And?" "Well I ran it through CODIS and got no hits" "Did you run it against the victim's DNA to see if it was his son?" "No because I don't feel like we have enough reason" "When we saw him he was wearing gloves" "It's winter in New York!" "Jac you're my partner so I'm not going to go Mac but you have to run it against a suspect in a murder investigation. You know that" "Yeah it's just I don't get how someone can kill their own father" "It's hard to think about" "When I was thirteen my dad's partner came to our door and my mom just fell to the ground it was like she knew. Those thirteen years were the best years of my life and I'd do anything to relive those years and to think that someone would take that for granted sickens me." "My dad died too and every time I work these cases it just feels so wrong" Jac always teared up at the thought of her father even after ten years. Jac wrapped her arms around Flacks waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders "Are you ok?" Flack asked "yeah I'm sorry that was inappropriate and I'll run the DNA now"

Jac exhaled her tears as she processed the DNA, luckily the DNA didn't come back to the son but it was also unfortunate because New York still had a killer on the loose.

"Hey Jac I ran the victims financials and he withdrew thirteen hundred dollars' the day he died from an ATM in Brooklyn" Flack informed her "Ok you head to the ATM and I'll see the vic's wife"

"Detective?" Mrs Mueller opened her door "Hi Ma'am, can I come in and ask you some questions?" "Are you going to accuse my son of murder again?" "No my partner was a little quick to judgement on that" "What do you want? I've got a funeral to plan" "Do you know why your husband withdrew thirteen hundred dollars from his bank account on Monday?" "Thirteen hundred dollars? No I have no idea" "Okay thank you for your time"

"Hey flack it's me Hayes the wife has no idea" "Well I think I do. The ATM is located around the corner from a street filled with hookers" "I think we need to have a chat with Prissy again"

"Hi Prissy how's your holding cell?" Jac smirked "I wouldn't be here if you weren't so jealous that your partner liked this" she gestured to her body "Okay. Where do you work prissy" "Is this another trick?" "See Tommy withdrew thirteen hundred dollars from an ATM just around the corner from a street where I bet if I showed your picture people would recognize you" "Thirteen hundred dollar? He only took thirteen?" "What do you mean only?" "Tommy was my favourite customer and I know everyone says that about everyone but with tommy I really mean it. He was caring and so nice. He was behind his last few payments but I didn't mind but my boss did" "We're going to need your bosses name" "No. He'll kill me" "I won't let that happen Prissy"

"Nick Dickson NYPD" Jac screamed as Flack knocked down the door. With a swat team behind them they arrested a murderer, several drug bosses and freed some hurt girls.

It was four pm in the afternoon of a cold winter New York Wednesday and Jacqueline was finally ready to head home after she had finished all her paper work "Heading home?" Mac asked "Yeah. I figured if I leave now I just might make it to my mom's for dinner" "How is she?" "she's doing great. You should come to. She'd love to see you again" "I would love to but I've got more work to do" "Maybe next time then. Bye mac" "Bye Jacqueline"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm certainly not saying that New Jersey is better than New York but it is most definitely cheaper" Jacquelyn Hayes told her Friend and co-worker Adam Ross while having coffee on a cold Thursday morning "Well that's true" Adam agreed "I needed this Grande. I start work in an hour" Jac yawned "I know the feeling. I start in three" "Help! Someone help!" A young woman came from a building screaming "Ma'am What's the problem?" Jac asked racing over "She's dead" "Who's dead?" Jac asked but all the stressed woman could do was point to the building behind her. Jac grabbed her gun and walked in she saw a woman who looked to be about 25 with brown hair wearing clothes that fitted the New York winter weather "Hey Mac it's me. I found a body"

"Do you know the Victim" Flack asked the lady who discovered the body "She lives in my building I see her from time to time I think her name is McKenzie" "do you know which apartment she lived in?" "maybe level 4 but I can't be sure" "Okay thank you for your help"  
Flack rode the elevator up to the fourth floor and knocked on the first door that was next to the elevator "May I help you" an old lady asked "Yes do you know this woman?" flack asked showing a picture of the victim "Oh my gosh" The lady's hands went up to her mouth as she gasped in shock "ma'am?" "Her name is McKenzie Hale she lives next to me she helps me out sometimes" "I'm sorry for your loss but did McKenzie have a boyfriend or any close friends?" "I don't think she had a boyfriend, I tried to get her to meet my grandson but she said that she was focusing on earning a promotion at work but she didn't get it and told me that she wanted to meet my grandson. They were meant to go out for dinner tomorrow" "Did McKenzie live with anyone or have guests?" "No she seemed like a woman who liked to keep to herself" "Thank you for your help" Flack thanked the elderly woman and called Jac and the landlord to unlock the victim's apartment.

"She has white walls with Black and grey furniture her curtains seem to always be closed, she has no artwork and no personal pictures" Jac commented on the victim's apartments "She also has no social media accounts and most of her texts seem to be from her cell phone provider" Flack added "This girl had no social life" "The only thing she appears to be interested in is her work" Flack concluded.

Jac walked outside the building to see Mac staring at the victim, concentrating. "What are you thinking?" Jac asked "Jacquelyn, bring up the case of an Emma Greene" Mac ordered "Emma Greene, twenty-four, brown hair, brown eyes, killed by a slit throat at three A.M on Thursday and was also raped" "Notice any similarities?" "McKenzie Rowe is twenty-five she has brown hair; brown eyes she has a slit throat which appears to be her cause of death which approximately occurred at 6 A.M and we'll have Sid run a rape kit as soon as she gets there" "very good job" "How did you recognize this case straight away?" "It was one of the last cases I worked with Aiden Burn" "I've heard about her. She tampered with evidence?" "You would have done the same thing" Danny said walking into the cold lobby "I wasn't judging" Jac cleared "Yeah well maybe you should keep your mouth shut" Danny quipped "Danny! That's enough!" Mac shouted, angrily, Danny scoffed and walked up to the victim's apartment.

"Hey Sid" Jac said walking into the morgue "Oh Jacquelyn, just in time. I'm half way through the autopsy, I'm just about to remove her stomach" "Oh yay. Must be my lucky day" Jac sarcastically responded "Here are the rape results" Sid said handing a file of paperwork "Positive"

"McKenzie and Emma may look similar but they're lives couldn't be any more different" Lindsay told Stella and Mac "Emma had every social media available while Mckenzie had zero, Emma had no job and spent most nights partying. Mac, you found multiple drugs in Emma's system and you later concluded that it was taken by Emma at a club and that the killer followed her and killed her but McKenzie had no drugs in her system, no alcohol, and didn't party" "So how did the killer pick McKenzie?" Stella wondered aloud "Most killers pick their victims from a club or a workplace" Mac said "I also checked that out and McKenzie and Emma's lives never seemed to cross" Lindsay said "I looked at cases with the same details and I found three" Sheldon said walking into the room and plugging in his computer to reveal pictures of three young woman "meet Kristina Burke, Angela Roberts and Irene Harrison" Sheldon announced "Irene has green eyes and light brown hair" Stella noticed "Irene appears to be the first victim" Sheldon said "And most serial killers don't get their 'type' until the second kill" Mac smartly said. "How did no one connect these girls?" Sheldon asked "No one was looking – until us" Mac thought.

"Hey Flack" Danny said "Hey Danny what you doing here?" "I saw a guy peeing on a sidewalk near a school, brought him in" "Gross" "Yeah I need to ask you something" "Sure, what's up" "I'm going out with Lindsay tonight for drinks and I kinda want to make a move" "You're asking me?!" Flack laughed "She's different, Flack" "Okay, okay, just make a move, kiss her" "That's not to straight forward?" "Wow you really do like her" "Yeah I do. What about you and Jac?" "We're friends" Flack explained but Danny knew his friend too well "Okay she's hot" Flack admitted "Are you going to ask her out?" "Yeah probably. I just haven't found the right time" "You're with her all day and you're telling me a time hasn't presented itself? I think you're just scared she'll say no" "She won't say no to me" "Oh really? How do you know?" "Fine I'll ask her"

"Hey Jac I'm glad you're here" Flack said walking into the lab "What would you say for dinner tonight?" "I'd ask if you were paying " Jac chuckled "Of course" "Then sure. I'll see you there"

"Hey Linds" Jac greeted her friend "Hey Jac. I'm just trying to see if any of the other victims lives might have crossed" "Any luck?" "Yes actually. Angela Roberts works in the same building as McKenzie Rowe. Kristina Burke worked in the club where Emma Greene was a regular and also the last place she was saw alive." "What about the first victim? Irene Harrison?" "That's the thing I can't find anything that connects Irene to any of them and I can't connect all four to each other" "Some serial killers know their first victim. Look at people in Irene life and I'll try to connect the four of them" Jac offered "Thank you Jac"

"What are you girls working on?" Mac asked "We're trying to see how the girl's lives might have crossed paths" Jac explained "Have you?" "Besides the girls catching the subway. Nothing" Jac joked "Did they go to the same station?" "Well yes but so did a million other people" "So we have a million suspects" "How are we supposed to find our suspect if he's hiding within a million other people?!" Jac questioned "What time did each of the victims ride the subway?" "Irene used the train to get to and from work at 7:30 and 5. Angela used the train to pick her kids up at 3 pm. Kristina used it for shopping various times but only on the weekend. Emma used it a lot, maybe twice a day but much more on the weekends and McKenzie didn't use the subway but worked in a building nearby" "So none of the victims rode the same train and the times seem all off for the suspect to be a passenger" "So an engineer?" Lindsay asked "No because an engineer would ride the twin as well but someone who works in the station would be there when the victims were. Jac get a list of all employees"  
"here" Jac said bringing up a list of employees on her computer screen "36 suspects" Jac said "We need to limit that" Lindsay spoke "Take off all woman and minors" Mac advised "nine" Jac said revealing the new list "That's better. Take away all seniors and disabled" "Seven" "And people without criminal record" "Four" "Send that list to Flack"

Jac ate her lunch while going over reports "Hey what are you doing?" Lindsay asked pouring a cup of coffee "Just going over some reports" "Oh yeah. Danny and me are going out for drinks again tonight" "Again?" Jac asked raising her eyebrows "Yeah, the 3rd time this week. I'm starting to think something's up." "Maybe not. Flack and me are going for dinner tonight" "Wait, dinner?!" "yeah?" "Drinks are one thing but Dinner? That's a whole other level. It's a date" "No it is not" "Yes it is. Trust me."  
"Found the suspect yet?" Danny asked pouring a cup of coffee in the break room, ending Jac and Lindsay's conversation "Flack and Mac are interrogating the suspects now" Jac told him "Hey Linds we still on for drinks tonight?" Danny asked "yeah sure" Lindsay said while Jac gave her a look.  
"Mac just texted me. He wants me and Jac to head to Neil Weir's apartment" Danny said "why?" Jac asked quickly finishing her lunch, the only food she had eaten today. "Weir didn't turn up to interrogation. They're going to Walter Jackson's house who also never showed" "Alright, let's go"

"So, you and Lindsay are going for drinks, again tonight?" "Yeah" "The third time this week?" "Yeah?" "Something you want to tell me?" "I want to ask her out but I don't know if she will say yes" "I think your chances are pretty high" "And what about Flacks?" "What do you mean?" "are his chances high?" "Well we're just going to dinner as friends….right?" Danny raised his eyebrows "Oh my god it's a date isn't it" "Here we are" Danny smirked parking his car down from Neil Weir's apartment "I'll see if he's home first" Danny said leaving jac in the car.  
Danny pressed his name on the box and waited for the door to open. Jac noticed Neil Weir, he saw Danny and his badge and turned around and walked away to avoid suspicion. "Neil Weir! NYPD!" Jac screamed chasing him. He ran down an ally and Jac was right behind him. The Ally led to a dead end "Neil you're trapped just surrender" Jac drew her gun, Neil got this sick look in his eyes and his smile matched. He lunged at her, dragging her down to the ground. He beat her till she was bleeding and screaming in pain and then ran before anyone came to her rescue.  
"Jac?!" Danny ran towards his friend who was lying on the New Yorken street ground with blood rushing from her face almost as fast as her tears.

Mac and Flack came straight to the hospital, seeing Jac on the ER bed "Are you okay?" Flack asked "Yeah I just have some stiches and a dislocated shoulder but I'm fine now" "What the hell happened?!" Mac wondered "She was in the car and saw Weir" Danny explained "And where were you?!" Mac yelled "I was seeing if he was home" "Mac it's not his fault" Jac tried to defend Danny "No it is, What were you thinking?!" Mac scolded

"Are you sure you should be going to work?" Flack asked parking his car in the Lab's parking garage "Yes, I'm sure" "Jac, the attack only happened a few hours ago, even the doctors said you should stay at the hospital" "I'm going to go on the field" "Okay sorry" "So I guess our date is kinda ruined" "Our dat-" "Danny told me" "How much?" "Just that it was a date? Is there more?" "You should get to work" Flack laughed.

"Lindsay, it's stupid! Just because she decided to get out of the car, it's my fault?! She wouldn't even be working here if it wasn't for Mac knowing her dad!" Danny vented to Lindsay, Lindsay tried to stop him when she saw Jac standing behind him, hearing every word. Danny turned around and saw her "Jac, I'm sor-" "Save it." Jac interrupted him, leaving the lab.

The doctors may have been right, maybe it was too early for her, her arm hurt just from walking. So she went back to her apartment, greeted firstly by a picture of her and her late father. He made her want to be a cop, her earliest memories of him consist of him and his partner, Mac Taylor, hanging out after a hard day, talking about their accomplishes for the day. She wanted to be just like him and she did wonder why, the New York crim lab would hire a young cadet fresh from the academy and when she heard she would be working for Mac Taylor, it started to make sense but she was good at what she did. And maybe she did get the job because of Mac but there was nobody who would have been better at that job than her.

Her thoughts interrupted by a knock "Dinners not ruined" Flack smiled holding up a box of Chinese food.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked Jacquelyn Hayes

"Mac, I've been off work for a week I should have been back days ago"

"Are you sure you're ready?" Mac eyed her arm that sat painfully in a sling

"Yes I'm sure"

"Okay then, welcome back"

Jac walked into the lab of her friend, Adam.

"Jac!" Adam smiled hugging her

"Hey Adam" she hugged back with her one arm

"How's the arm?"

"I'm starting to get used to doing things with one arm"

"Are you sure you should be back?"

"Of course. I'm not getting much done sitting on my couch all day" Mac walked into the small glassed room

"Jacquelyn, Adam, we've got a case" Mac said telling them the address

"Wait does that mean I get to come to?" Adam asked but Mac never responded

"This is so cool" Adam gleefully said to Jac.

Jacquelyn and Adam walked into the club

"The victim was performing a Britney spears impersonation concert. Went out back for a smoke. Never came back. Whitney Houston over there found her"

Flack pointed with his pen to a woman who was dressed to look like the late singer.

"Her hands are abnormally large" Sheldon examined

"So are her feet" Flack said standing by her head.

Jac lifted up her skirt "Well boys, looks like we have a john doe."

Jacquelyn and Flack walked into the club to see the Whitney Houston impersonator

"Hi, miss….Houston, I'm Jacquelyn Hayes, did you know the real name of the victim?"

"No. We only went by our stage names"

"Did you know that Britney was more of a…Bryan?"

"Of course. We all are"

"You're a man?" Jac said shocked

"Sorry it's just you look amazing."

"why thank you, doll. You don't look so bad yourself" she laughed as did Jac.

"Just talked to the owner of the club, our Britney is actually David Smith but because we have no address or any other details. It may take a while to find our victim" Flack said

"These breasts are obviously fake so maybe Sid can get a match"

"Ah, Jacquelyn, Mac" Sid greeted the two who walked into the cold morgue "Here's the victim's ID" Sid said handing Mac a printed folder of information.

"David Smith, 35, Brooklyn, Organised for a sex change in four months but hadn't changed his name yet." Mac read from the sheet

"Is it possible you're looking at a hate crime?" Sid asked

"Most hate crime victims are beaten; David was shot"

"Hey, Jacquelyn, Lindsay going back to Montana do you know anything about it?" Mac asked once they were out of the doors of the morgue

"What? No I had no idea"

"She said it was her mother's birthday but I could tell there was more to the story"

"Yeah I'll check it out"

"Hey Linds" Jac said

"Hey. I'm going to Montana for a few days. It's my mums 60th

"Yeah I heard. Is that the only reason?"

"Yeah, of course."

"you just haven't seemed yourself lately"

"I'm pregnant"

"What? Is Danny the father?"

"Yes of course"

"Does he know?"

"No"

"So you're doing a runner?"

"I'm just going to be gone for a few days, when I get back, I'll tell him. I have to go to the airport now"

"You're not going to say goodbye to him?"

"That's what this is" Lindsay said holding up an envelope

"A letter? He deserves more than that, Lindsay"

"So does Flack"

"I'm not pregnant with Flack's child"

"What happened with you two?"

"We had a date. That's it"

"That's not what either of you want"

"It's unprofessional"

"Thanks" Lindsay laughed

"I'm sorry Linds it's just I've dreamt of this since I was a little girl, I don't want to ruin it because of some boy"

"Is he just a boy though?" Lindsay spoke the words that would haunt Jac for the next few days as she left.

"Well now I really have to go"

"I'll walk you out"

"Jacquelyn, Mac wants to see you in his office" Stella said to Jac who was standing with Lindsay by the elevator

"Okay, I'll see you later Linds."

"Hey mac" Jacquelyn said walking into Mac's office

"Jacquelyn, take a seat" Mac softly asked

"What's up?"

"I ran the ballistics on the bullet found in the victim"

"Cool. Did we get a match?"

"Yes and I would just like to say I personally ran the results four times"

"Mac what's going on?"

"The ballistics came back with a match to your dad's gun"

"I don't understand? Jersey P. D took his gun when he…. passed"

"It wasn't his service weapon it was his personal weapon"

"That's impossible, it's been locked up in my mom's safe"

"We're going to need to check that"

"Mac, you can't do that. She's still struggling with dad's death bringing it up wouldn't be a good idea. Please mac?"

"Jacquelyn, if it was anyone else we'd be over there now"

"Okay, but I promise you the gun is there"

Jac and Mac made the one-and-a-half-hour drive to new jersey where Jac grew up.

"Jacquelyn, Mac!" Jac's mother, Mary greeted her daughter and her late husband's old friend with hugs.

"Jacquelyn what is on your arm?!" Mary said seeing the sling on her arm

"It's nothing"

"really? Because It looks like you broke your arm!"

"I didn't break it, It's dislocated but we'll talk about it later. Right now we need to talk about something else"

"okay What are you two doing here?"

"Mom, we're here on a case"

"In Jersey? Isn't that a bit out of your jurisdiction?"

"Why don't we go inside and take a seat?"

"You're scaring me, Jac, what's going on?"

"Mary we found the body of David smith late last night he was shot with your husband's gun"

"that's impossible. The guns been locked in the safe"

"Mom I understand that this is difficult but we just need to see the gun in the safe"

"Sure"

Mary put in her eldest daughter's birthday and the safe popped open

"I don't understand I opened it at Christmas and the gun was here" Mary said looking at the safe with money and some memories but no gun.

"Who else had access to the safe?" Mac asked

"No one. Just me, Jacquelyn and Jayley" Mary said naming her two daughters

"We're going to need to talk to Jayley" Mac said talking of his goddaughter

"Okay but she's in New York"

"She's in New York?!" Jac seemed shocked

"She has a boyfriend down there; I'll find the address"

"Charlie Lucas, Jayley Hayes it's NYPD please open the door" Mac knocked

Jayley opened the door after two minutes of waiting while there was a flush in the bathroom "Jacquelyn, Mac? What are you guys doing here?" "We have questions that you can answer at the station" Jacquelyn ordered them.

Danny and Flack went into the interrogation room where Jayley sat, scared and lawyer less.

"What am I doing here?" She asked

"Do you know David Smith?" Danny asked

"No. Why?"

"Cause he's dead" Danny said showing a photo of the victim

"Oh my god" Jayley said genially shocked

"He was killed with your fathers' gun and your prints are on the safe where the gun was kept" Flack said

"Of course they are I lived there for 18 years"

"The thing is your prints and your mom and sister's prints are the only one on there and we know your mom and sister didn't do It"

"I want to talk to my sister"

"She's busy talking to your boyfriend"

Meanwhile Jac and Mac were in another interrogation room with Charlie

"Charlie you're a busy man, drug possession, possession of a weapon with intent to use and drug possession again" Jac said

"Yeah so what"

"So why don't we add murder to that list"

"Woah I didn't kill nobody"

"Your girlfriend's fathers gun killed the victim" Mac said

"How do you know it wasn't blondie over here" Charlie laughed pointing at Jac

"Because I don't sleep with scums like you"

"Are you high?" Mac asked knowing the answer

"No man I ain't stupid"

"Why did it take you so long to open the door when me and detective Taylor came over"

"I was in the middle of something if you know what I mean" Charlie laughed arrogantly

"Really? Because I think you were collecting drugs and flushing them" Jac said trying to control her anger

Meanwhile back in interrogation with Danny, Flack and Jayley

"here's the problem Jayley, so far all the evidence points to you but we don't think you did it" Danny said

"I didn't!"

"We think that Charlie killed David"

"He didn't"

"How do you know?"

"Because I was with him all night on Wednesday"

"How do you know the murder took place on Wednesday?"

"…. Because you said"

"No we didn't"

"Jac must have then"

"We'll check up on that"

Jacquelyn, Mac, Danny and Flack all came together after the interrogations

"How did Lucas go?" Flack asked talking of the main suspect Charlie Lucas

"We sent him off for a drug test which he'll fail" Mac said

"When you took your sister into custody did you tell her when the murder happened?" said flack

"No, why?"

"Because she mentioned the date of the murder"

"Oh god" Jac said feeling sick

Jac and Mac walked back into the lab

"Mac, Jac, Adam ran a full background check on David and up until 3 years ago, David Smith didn't exist" Stella told them

"David was in witness protection?" Mac asked

"It seems that way, Agents are on their way right now"

"Do we know why he was in there?"

"Connections to a major drug crime in Philadelphia. Whoever killed him most likely did it to keep him quite"

Jac's head went down in sadness and shame

"I'm so sorry Jacquelyn" Stella hugged Jac

Mac, Stella and Jac sat in Mac's office and waited for the agents.  
A man and a women dressed in suits walked into his office

"Agents Henry and Tony" the woman greeted

"detective Taylor, Hayes, Bonasera" Mac greeted the two agents

"We need all evidence in the case involving David Smith. We will now be taking over the investigation"

"I thought we would be joining investigations" said Stella

"David smith was in our protection agency"

"And now he's dead" jac said wondering how they could possibly solve his murder if they couldn't even protect him.

"His murder happened in our jurisdiction" mac said

"We can do a joint investigation but the suspect is Detective Hayes' sister that could be a conflict of interest"

"My estranged sister's boyfriend is the suspect my sister is most likely a witness"

"Regardless you can't work this case"

"And Detective Taylor we also believe that you are the godfather of one of the suspect" The other agent said

"That's correct"

"And that's another conflict of interest" The woman agent spoke who was clearly the meaner one

"You can work with Detective Bonasera, Detective Messer and Dr Hawkes, they've worked this case since the beginning"

Agent Henry and tony went to talk to Flack, Danny, Stella and Sheldon in the conference room.

"We know that all of you are close to detective Hayes and detective Taylor but keep in mind this is another normal investigation. Any favouritism is prohibited and none of you should mention any details of the case to Detective Taylor or Hayes." Agent Henry said who was obviously the more superior agent

"Detective Flack can you stay back" Agent Henry ordered

Danny pat Flack's back and then left the room with Stella and Sheldon

"Detective, what is your relationship with detective Hayes?"

"Colleagues" flack shrugged

"You and detective Hayes were partners, went to crime scenes together, interrogations, suspects homes but then Jacquelyn got attacked by Neil Weir and wasn't your partner anymore" Agent Henry said with a tone that would make the toughest criminals confess.

"She was off work for two weeks this was her first case back"

"So you wouldn't tell her about the case because you're just colleagues"

"I would never tell information about an ongoing investigation"

"I hope that's true, detective"

"What did the feds want?" Danny asked flack

"Asking about my relationship with Hayes"

"What is your relationship?"

"Don't have one" Flack said toneless

Jacquelyn went to the police station where they were holding Jayley

""Jac! Can I go now?!" Jayley asked desperate

"No! you're a suspect in a murder investigation!" Jac said desperately

"But I didn't do it"

"The feds are here"

"What?! Why!'

"That's information I can't disclose"

"You believe me don't you?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore" Jac said walking away from the holding cell and over to flack's desk

"You know I can't talk to you" Flack said when Jac took a seat on his desk

"I'm not going to talk about the case"

"Then what's up?" Flak asked focusing on Jac instead of his computer screen

"What's the feds like?"

"How is that not talking about the case?"

"Because she's my sister and she might go to jail"

"Alright fine. Agent Alex Henry, she's mean, tough but she's a damn good agent. Agent Geno Tony is the "good cop" He doesn't do much Henry does it all"

"They're not going to arrest my sister are they?"

"Did she do it?"

"I don't know anymore" Jac said with tears brimming

Flack walked over to the cell where Jayley was

"Detective can I go now?" jayley jumped to her feet

"Your sister is freaking out; she's questioning whether you did it. How do you think her career is going to go with a sister in prison for murder"

"I didn't do it though"

"I believe you but the evidence doesn't. What I do believe is that you know something and you better tell me what it is"

"Charlie did it"

"What?"

"I needed money so I went to my mom's I distracted her while Charlie got the money. I know it was wrong but I was desperate. I swear I didn't know he took the gun. He took me to the club where David was he didn't tell me what he was going to do and then he shot him he told me if I told anyone he'd kill me" Jayley cried telling the details of the night.

Jac went straight to the station as soon as she heard

"Jac!" Her sister yelled running towards her and taking her into a hug

"Jayley are you ok?" Jac asked holding her face in her hands

"I am now" she cried

"what made you tell the truth?"

"Detective Flack"

Jac looked up and behind Jayley was Flack she whispered "thank you" to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Heyyy" A young father picked up his three-year-old son and spun him around "You're home early" His beautiful wife walked in holding an 11 month old on her hip "I wanted to surprise you" He smiled pecking her lips, a shrill cry came from a cot in the living room where the young family was "Hold Ethan I'll get Noah" The woman said handing 11 month old Ethan to his dad.  
Suddenly a piercing scream came from the streets "What was that?!" the mother seemed scared "I'll check it out" The father said putting his son down and running into the street.

"Help!" A young woman screamed with a man on top of her

"Hey! Get off her!" the father ran over

The man got off her and ran towards the only person who came to her rescue. He beat him until blood was coming from his own knuckles.

"And there are its feet" Lindsay smiled showing Jac her first ultrasound picture

"I can't wait to see it" Jac smiled gleefully

"Stella told me what happened when I was gone I'm so sorry I wasn't there" Lindsay referenced Jac's sisters arrest

"It's fine"

"How is she?"

"The prosecutor is really good she's trying to get her on accessory after the fact but Jayley is in rehab so that's good but my entire family is against her considering Charlie Lucas got the gun because they were stealing from my mom so the entire thing is this giant mess" Jac teared up

Two rings went to Jac and Lindsay's phones a text from stella that told them both to head to an address for a case.

"Benjamin Brown, 24, father of 3, he lived right over there" Flack said pointing to a nearby building "He arrived home at 5:30 saw his family, heard Jennifer Ryan scream he ran outside to see an unknown offender attacking Jennifer he intervened and was killed"

"I'll search the scene" Lindsay said holding up her kit

"And I guess I'll talk to Jennifer" Jac said walking over to the crying girl

"Hi Jennifer, I'm detective Hayes" Jac said sitting next to Jennifer on the curb of a messy new yorken street

"I told the officer everything"

"I know but if's it's okay with you I would like to hear it myself"

"okay. I was walking home from work and this man came out of nowhere and pushed me to the ground and ripped my clothes and then the other guy came out and tried to help me" Jennifer couldn't finish because she was crying

"Hey it's okay" Jac hugged her

After Jennifer Calmed down Jac decided it would be good to ask more questions

"What did the man look like?"

"He had brown scruffy hair and a beard, he was white, he smelled bad" Jennifer started crying again

Jac suddenly had a thought maybe it was crazy but her gut was telling her that she was right. She thought that the killer might be Neil Weir, the man who raped and killed five women and even beat up Jacquelyn herself.

"Stell I think I know who did it"

"Who?"

"Neil Weir"

"Jac…."

"No, I know that it seems crazy but think about it, Jennifer has Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and dark skin just like his second victim Angela Burke"

"And he also Killed in the early hours of a Thursday, it's 6 on a Wednesday"

"The description matches Weir's!"

"And it also matches a million other men!"

"Stell, please, just trust me on this one"

"No, I'm going to have you waste time on Weir when we have another killer out there"

Jac knew that the idea was crazy, there were quite a few differences but also a few similarities and her father always taught her to follow her gut so she went back to the lab and compared the blood from the current crime scene to the DNA at a past crime scene and got a match.

Jac went to find Stella who was processing the victim's clothes  
"Stella, I know you told me not to follow up on Weir but I had this gut instinct an-"

"You did what? I told you to drop it"

"I know you did but I did it anyway and I'm sorry for that but we got a match"

"What?"

"The blood from this crime scene matched DNA from all other crime scenes and we know that Neil Weir did those crimes"

The entire team, Stella, Mac, Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Flack and Jac were in the conference room talking about the case

"But why did he switch his M.O?" Sheldon asked

"Maybe to throw us off?" Lindsay guessed

"But the M.O is completely different, he usually struck at 2-7 on a Thursday morning, he raped and then stabbed but this time it was 5:30 on a Wednesday and he beat Benjamin Brown to death" Mac stated.

"His violence is escalating" Stella stated the obvious

"Is it because we know his identity?" Danny wondered

"Either way he need to stop this guy" Mac ordered

Most people in the lab had left for the day, Mac grabbed his jacket and was on his way out when he spotted Jac still working.

"What are you still doing here?" Mac asked

"I'm just finishing off some work with some old cases"

"It looks like you're working on the Neil Weir case"

"I am, Neil weir killed five girls before"

"Jacquelyn, go home, get some rest"

"Haven't you ever had a case that hit you hard, that kept you awake for weeks? This case is my case. If I go home, it'll be all I can think about"

"Every cop has that case and trust me the best thing to do is go home and rest"

"Fine but I'll be the first one here tomorrow"

"I believe you will"

Jac's mind was finally off in a peaceful place when an annoying ringing sound woke her up, it took a while for her brain to process it, she saw her phone light up with Flacks name

"Hi" Jac groggily said

"Hey, we have another body"

Jac arrived holding a very large coffee but was shocked to see one of the most tragic victims she'd ever seen, a nine-month pregnant woman.

"Does the victim have any ID?" Jac asked kneeling next to the woman's brunette curly locks

"Yeah, Maria Torres, 21" Flack read from his notebook

"That's a little young for Weir" Jac knew it was him because the victim was exactly his type

"Man, mac wasn't kidding when he said Weir's violence was escalating" Sheldon spoke shaking his head

"Wait a moment, what's this?" Sheldon wondered noticing a piece of paper in the victim's mouth

"This is on you" Sheldon read from the paper

"Think he's talking about the NYPD?" Flack questioned

"Or me" Jac said looking at Maria's lifeless stomach

Jac and Stella tracked down Maria's address with whom she lived with her parents.  
Stella rang the doorbell and lights turned on it was 2:30 am after all.  
"May I help you?" A man asked with his wife standing behind, holding his arm  
Stella flashed her badge "I'm detective Bonasera, this is detective Hayes, may we come in?"  
"Are you from immigration?" The scared man asked  
"No, we're from the crime lab" Jac confirmed

Jac and Stella took a seat on some chairs across from Mr and Mrs Torres  
"We're so sorry but we found your daughter's body half an hour ago" Stella told them  
"No that's impossible, she's asleep in her room right now" Mrs Torres cried running into her daughter's room she screamed as she saw her daughters empty bed.  
"What about the baby?" Mrs Torres asked  
"We're sorry but the baby didn't make it" Jac had to inform  
"NO" The Torres' cried again

4 hours after the body was found  
Flack went home to change out of the clothes he'd been wearing for days. His eyebrows frowned when he saw a yellow file at his apartment doorstep. He picked it up and it held pictures of Benjamin Brown and Maria Torres, the victims, and pictures of Jac and Flack together.  
"Hey mac, it's don, I think I've got something"

The whole team stood around the light table and examined the pictures  
"We always thought that Jennifer Ryan was the intended victim and Benjamin Brown was killed because we intervened but there's no pictures of Jennifer just Benjamin" Hawkes said

"That would explain the amount of rage towards Benjamin" Stella said

"How did they know each other?" Lindsay asked

"Danny bring up Neil and Benjamin's past like work or school" Mac instructed

"Neil and Benjamin both went to the same high school" Danny found out

"How didn't we know this before?" Jac was silent until then

"We were looking at Jennifer not Benjamin" Said Mac

"Why did he switch his M.O? He liked girls, he didn't like violence"

"He's on the run and he's clearly got a grudge, a lot of anger" said Mac

"Whatever it is his anger is escalating he used to strike once every 2 or 3 months now it's been once a day. We need to catch this guy" Stella said

Jac was walking past Mac's office she looked over at him and he saw her he gestured for her to come into his office

"I was looking at the photos and there's a few of you and Flack"

"we were at a scene, Mac" Jac said knowing what Mac was insinuating

"I know but Danny was there and so was I but yet all these photos are of Don"

"Just ask Mac"

"Is there something going on between you and Don"

"…..No"

"Are you sure? There's nothing I should know about?"

"yes I'm sure"

"okay, just be careful"

Jac and Flack went to Benjamin browns widows house to talk about Neil Weir

"Did you or your husband know this man?" Jac asked Handing the widow a photo of Neil Weir

"No I don't think so"

"We believe that the young woman wasn't the intended victim"

"So this man wanted to kill my husband? Why?"

"We're trying to figure that out but we know that Neil Weir went to high school with you and your husband"

"My husband was a jerk in high school, the stereotypical football captain, I wouldn't be surprised if Ben beat the crap out of this kid. But Ben was working towards redemption he was apologising to all the people he hurt" Mrs Brown pleaded her husband's reputation. "What am I going to tell my sons? I have three sons and I'm all alone and my second son's first birthday is next month and his dad's not going to be there" she cried

"Here's my card, please call me whenever you need help" Jac smiled

Then Flack and the eldest Brown boy, Liam, 3, walked in both with G.I. Joes and spider-man action figures in their hands

"Mommy, Donny's fun to play with can he stay?" The young boy asked

"Actually I have to go, sorry little guy" Flack ruffled the boy's hair

"Yeah, let's go Donny boy" Jac laughed

Jac and Lindsay were in the locker room back at the lab

"How was the doctor's appointment?" Jac asked

"It was great, the baby's doing great" Lindsay smiled looking down at her forming bump

"So Mac thinks that there's something between me and Flack"

"did you tell him about the date?"

"It wasn't a real date, but, no I didn't"

"How are you doing with the Weir thing?"

"Horrible. He followed us he went to Flacks apartment!" Jac raised her voice

Jac sighed "look I have to get out of here for a while"

"What do you mean?"

"I just need to leave" Jac stood up

"Where are you going"

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few hours" Jac said standing in the elevator

"Jac, I can't let you go"

"I'm sorry Linds" Jac said as the doors closed

Jac drove all the way to new jersey to a graveyard where her father was buried. She left her phone in her car and walked over to his headstone

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry for not keeping the family together, I'm sorry for…"  
Jac continued talking to her father something she hadn't done in a really long, overdued time

"Detective Mac Taylor"

"Hi mac, it's Mary Hayes, I'm sorry to bother you but Jacquelyn isn't picking up her phone"

"I saw her leave a few hours ago, I don't think she's come back yet"

"Okay it's just I've received a weird file"

"Does it have pictures in it?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Mary, I'm on my way"

"Mac you didn't have to come all the way down here" Mary Greeted her old friend

"I'm sure it's nothing but I need to see the pictures"

"Oh it's something, there's graphic pictures of victims" Mary said handing Mac the folder which contained photos of dead Maria and Ben as well as pictures of Jacquelyn

"Mac, is my daughter ok?"

"I'll track her down"

Mac excused himself from Mary and called Jacquelyn but when she didn't answer he called Lindsay

"Lindsay, where's Jac?"

"She left"

"What do you mean she left"

"She said she needed to leave I tried to stop her but she still left"

"How long ago?"

"A few hours"

"I need you to trace her phone"

"Mac, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Lindsay I think she's in trouble"

"Okay she's at a cemetery in Jersey"

Mac didn't even bother to thank her he hanged up the phone and headed to the cemetery he hadn't visited in over ten years.

Mac saw Jacquelyn sitting cross legged by her father's grave.  
"Jacquelyn" mac said so she'd know that he was there

"I'm sorry I just had to leave" Jac wiped her eyes

"Your mom got a file similar to Don's"

"What!"

"She okay I've got jersey cops looking after her"

"I need to go see her"

"Let's go"

Jac arrived back in New York when the sun was closer to coming up then when it went down. She parked her car in the parking garage across from her apartment.  
"Jacquelyn, I've been waiting" A voice from the darkness said creepily

"Neil?" Jacquelyn guessed

"You know me so well, Jacquelyn. I love that name, I could say it again and again, Jacquelyn, Jacquelyn, Jacquelyn" He whispered her name that brought shivers all over her body

"Why are you killing more?"

"For you"

"Why"

"So we can be closer"

"I don't want to be closer to you, Neil"

"Why not? We could be happy!"

"And killing people isn't the way to make me happy. Turn yourself in"

"Then we wouldn't be together"

"Yes we would and I would love you so much more if you brought happiness and peace to the families"

During the conversation Jac had reached into her pocket and dialled Flack. Sirens in the distance were louder than the rain that hit the roof

"You called the cops"

"I had to Neil"

"No you didn't"

"If you just turn yourself in"

"No. we can go together" Neil tried to plead

"No we have to stay"

Neil grabbed Jac's arm and tried to pull her with him

"Stop!" Jac screamed trying to get him off her

"I don't love you let me go!" Jac set herself free and as the cop cars came closer Neil ran as fast as he could.

"Jac!" Flack yelled jumping from his car and running over to her

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah, he went that way" Jac pointed

Flack grabbed his gun and ran towards Neil along with other officers. Jac knew she should have gone after him but she psychically couldn't.

"He got away in a silver Nissan" Flack said walking over to Jac who was sitting in her car with her door opened

"I should have gone after him"

"You did what you could"

"yeah well it wasn't enough" Jac sighed

Mac walked over to Jac and Flack

"I saw your statement" mac said

"is something wrong?"

"No it's just Neil seemed to believe that you and him had something you've destroyed that dream now. He's going to be more violent. This is just the beginning"


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

"Are you sure you don't want some officers outside your door" Flack asked. He had insisted in walking her home

"I'll be fine" Jacquelyn said almost as if she needed to convince herself

"Ok, call me if you need anything" Flack was hesitant to leave

Jacquelyn closed the door and locked it and rested her head against the cold, red wooden door, for a moment, just to comprehend what had happened.

She went to her fridge to grab a drink, after the day she had she needed something strong. Her landline's answering machine flashed a '2'

"Ha Jacquelyn, w-what are you do-doing? I-I thought we had something. Come on babe I know you'll wake up and come find me. W-we can be happy. I love you Jacquelyn" Neil Weir's shaky voice rang through the small apartment "Oh I and I forgot to mention don't call anyone cause I'm watching you, I've got my eyes on you right now. Babe." Neil's tone had changed he was now laughing. Jac dropped her glass onto the ground. She cleaned up the mess and slipped her cell phone into her pocket and then went into the bathroom, no windows, no spying.

She sat on the edge of her bathtub and called Flack

"Flack, It's me" Jacquelyn's voice shacked

"Jac, what's wrong?"

"Um, H-he's watching me"

"What?! Is he there right now?"

"No I don't think so"

"I'll come right now"

"No! I don't think that's a good idea"

"Close all your blinds and don't answer the door for anyone" Flack said hanging up the phone.

"Jac, it's me" Flack knocked on the door. Jac finally managed to leave her bathroom, the only place she felt safe.

"What are you doing? I told you to close your curtains" Flack went over to her windows and shut the curtains

"I'm sorry" Jac whispered

"No it's fine" Flack hugged her and as he pulled away Jac grabbed his face and kissed him

"What are you doing?" Flack asked

"we both want this, don't we?"

"Yes" Flack said kissing her again


End file.
